Wyścig nie jest dobrym momentem do refleksji...
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 20 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Kilka wyeliminowanych osób odwiedziło nas, a jeden z nich miał powrócić! Były trzy zadania nawiązujące do poprzednich upadków w tym sezonie... Luzacy oraz Modelki otrzymali po tyle samo punktów, więc postanowiliśmy, aby powróciły dwie osoby, a była to Dakota oraz był to Owen. Geoff, Heather i Staci reprezentując Wojowników zawiedli na całej linii, przez co właśnie ta drużyna miała pojawić się na ceremonii. Pomimo wcześniejszego planu Evy, Jo i Justina nie odpadła Bridgette... a była to Eva! Zostało 12 zawodników! Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Lochy, po ceremonii 125px Bridgette: Dzięki, że mnie ocaliliście! Jo: Nie ma sprawy! Eva była irytująca... Ale teraz będziemy trzymać się razem, aż do finału! Zoey: No pewnie! W końcu jesteśmy drużyną! Wszyscy przybili sobie piątki, a Justin spojrzał na Bridgette Justin (pokój zwierzeń): 'Po co nam jest potrzebna Bridgette? Ona tylko rozwala mój związek... to znaczy sojusz z Zoey! Ona musi wylecieć... I to jak najszybciej! Jo i Zoey darzę większym zaufaniem niż ją... '''Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jest tak świetnie! Nareszcie mogę zasnąć bez obaw, że coś mi się stanie, gdy będę spała! A w dodatku po raz pierwszy czuję, że jestem w tej drużynie! Jest wspaniale! '''Jo (pokój zwierzeń): '''Eva nie jest mi potrzebna aby wygrać! Sama sobie poradzę! I nie rozumiem, co tak cieszy Zoey i Bridgette... To w końcu jest gra... A ja ją wygram! ''Jest ranek. Justin podchodzi do Zoey '''Zoey: Wiesz co, dzięki, że nie głosowałeś na Bridgette... Justin: Emm... Drobiazg? Zoey: Nie spodziewałam się, że Eva na serio odpadnie... Justin: Ja też… Musiała rozzłościć Jo czymś konkretnym... Zoey uśmiechnęła się do niego Justin: Co? Zoey: Nie, nic. Justin: Dlaczego tak dziwnie na mnie patrzysz? Zoey: Bez powodu... Justin: No weź! Na pewno jakiś powód musi być... Justin zbliżył się do Zoey, a ta pocałowała go Zoey: Wybacz, ja tylko... Justin: Pocałowałaś mnie... Czemu? Zoey: Sama nie wiem, takie podziękowanie... Justin: A ty nie masz już chłopaka? Zoey: Mike... Zoey uciekła z Lochów Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): '''Kurcze, co się ze mną dzieje? Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego pocałowałam Justina... Ja jestem z Mikiem i on czeka na mnie! Rano, Hol 125px 125px 125px125px '''Chris (przez megafon): '''Witajcie! Czas na zadanie! '''Dakota: Tak wcześnie? Chris (przez megafon): 'Ooo tak! Dziś czeka was prawdziwa walka! Przejdźcie do holu, to się przekonacie! ''Wszyscy poszli do wyznaczonego miejsca, stał tam jedynie Chris. '''Chris: Dzisiejsze zadanie nie będzie takie trudne... Będzie to wyścig! Ten hotel jest znacznie większy niż się komukolwiek może wydawać... Za wami znajduje się korytarz z mnóstwem pokoi. W 12 z nich znajdują się uczestnicy właśnie skończonego nowego sezonu Totalnej Porażki! Jennifer: Nowego? To ty prowadziłeś w tym czasie jakiś sezon? Chris: Nie ja, ale mój klon... telewizja może wszystko! W każdym razie początkowo mieli przyjechać wszyscy, ale 2 psycholi nie otrzymali zaproszenia... na szczęście... Każdy z zawodników posiada statuetkę ze swoją podobizną. Waszym zadaniem jest przekonanie ich, aby dał tą statuetkę wam. Gdy już zdobędziecie 3 statuetki, musicie tu wrócić. Drużyna, która przybędzie ostatnia lub przybędzie bez min. 3 statuetek, traci wszystkich zawodników! Zoey: Znowu eliminujesz całą drużynę? Chris: Talenty odpadły wieki temu... A my mamy określony czas na kręcenie tego... Nie jest was może aż tak dużo, ale różnica zawodników między drużynami jest zbyt duża... Mam oczywiście nadzieję, że jedna z tych "mniejszych" drużyn pożegna nas... Izzy, Dakota i Jennifer wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia Chris: A i jeszcze jedno, ponieważ jesteście jedną drużyną i musicie współpracować, to kajdanki wam w tym pomogą! Skuł kajdankami kilka osób Chris: To chyba tyle... Start? Drużyny pobiegły w stronę pokoi Zadanie, Pokoje 125px 125px 125px125px Jennifer biegnie i sprawdza każde drzwi, a Dakota spaceruje sobie Jennifer: Dakota, pośpiesz się! Dakota: Staram się... Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do biegania... Jennifer: Chyba nie chcesz wylecieć? Dakota spojrzała na Jennifer, udając, że biega Jennifer: Nieważne... Wchodźmy tutaj! Jennifer i Dakota otworzyły drzwi Pokój Rodneya 125px Jennifer i Dakota wchodzą do pokoju, a na sofie siedzi Rodney Rodney: Hej! Jennifer: My przyszłyśmy po statuetkę... Rodney: Dam wam, jeśli któraś z was mnie pocałuje... Dakota: Chyba żartujesz? Całowanie to ostatnia rzecz, o którą możesz nas poprosić! Rodney zakochany zaczął wpatrywać się w Dakotę Dakota: Co ci jest? Rodney: Taka piękna... Taka niezależna... Jennifer: Dasz nam tą statuetkę? Śpieszy nam się... Rodney: Taak... Jennifer: No to ją daj! Rodney tym razem zaczął się wpatrywać w Jennifer Rodney: Ahh! Jennifer: Będzie ciężko... Dakota: Jeśli dasz nam statuetkę, to może będzie szansa na to, że kiedyś faktycznie dam ci całusa... Rodney: A ty to kto? Dakota: Dakota! Jestem Dakota i chcę tą statuetkę... Rodney ponownie zaczął się wpatrywać w Dakotę Rodney: Zostań moją dziewczyną! Dakota: To daj mi statuetkę! Rodney: Zrobię, co rozkażesz! Rodney dał statuetkę Dakocie Dakota: No więc teraz... Biegniemy! Dakota wybiegła a zaraz za nią Jennifer Rodney: Chce mnie... Czuję to! Pokój Sky 125px Wojownicy wbiegają do pokoju Sky: Wiem, po co przyszliście... Więc ja mam dla was zadanie! Jo: Jakie? Sky: Nic trudnego... Zwykły tor przeszkód! Dobry czas i mała liczba strąconych płotków powinna przekonać mnie do oddania wam statuetki! Jo: Phi! Łatwizna! Ściąg kajdanki to pokaże ci na co mnie stać... Sky: Niestety, nie mogę. Chris zabronił... Jo: No dobra, poradzimy sobie! Co nie? Jo spojrzała na Justina poprawiającego włosy, Bridgette ze skrzywioną miną i Zoey, pokazującej kciuk w górę niepewnie Zoey: Powinno się udać! Sky: Okej, ustawcie się na miejscach... Każdy ustawił się na innym torze, w kolejności Zoey, Justin, Jo, Bridgette Sky: Start! Czwórka zaczęła biec. Pierwszy płotek nie był przeszkodą dla nikogo, prócz Justina, który wywracając się, spowolnił całą drużynę. Następny płotek sprawił problem dla Bridgette i Zoey, a wraz z kazdym upadkiem, drużyna musiała zwolnić i poczekać, aż osoba wstanie. Ostatecznie przy mecie biegła jedynie Jo, Justin omijał przeszkody i nie śpieszył się, a Zoey i Bridgette spokojnie truchtały Jo (pokój zwierzeń): Okej, teraz żałuję, że odpadła Eva... Drużyna przybiega na metę Jo: I jak nam poszło? Sky pokiwała głową Sky: To chyba nie jest zadanie dla waszej drużyny... Może spróbujcie czegoś innego? Jo: Nie! Damy radę! Bridgette: Na pewno? Jo: Tak! Próbujemy aż do skutku! Drużyna wróciła na miejsce Pokój Shawna 125px W pokoju jest ciemno. Shawn siedzi skulony w kącie, a Izzy stoi przed nim z latarką ustawioną na jej twarz Izzy: ...I wtedy ona weszła do środka... Shawn: Nie! Izzy: Otworzyła drzwi i spojrzała na dom. Był splądrowany. I pusty. Kiedy weszła w głąb domu, drzwi same zamknęły się na klucz. Izzy ucichła Shawn: I tyle? Uff! Izzy: Nagle za nią stanął jej mąż. Był zombie! Przybył z całą gromadą! Zaczęli zbliżać się do niej... Coraz bardziej... A ona nie potrafiła otworzyć drzwi... Shawn: Wyważ je! I uciekaj! Izzy: W ostatniej chwili wyważyła je... Shawn: Tak! Izzy: Lecz za drzwiami stało jeszcze więcej zombie! Otoczyły ją i zaczęły pożerać jej mózg, a ona także stała się nim... Shawn zaczął krzyczeć Shawn: Nie! Zombie istnieją i musimy się przygotować na to jak najszybciej! Izzy: Koniec! Zaświeciło się światło Shawn: Okej, przekonałaś mnie! Zasługujesz na to! Shawn dał jej statuetkę Izzy: Dzięki! Izzy w podskokach wybiegła z pokoju Pokój Maxa 125px Luzaki wchodzą do pokoju Max: Witam w moim złym zadaniu! Musicie zrobić coś tak złego i potwornego, abym wiedział, że ta osoba jest czystym złem! Luzaki spojrzeli na siebie Courtney: I to on był uczestnikiem Totalnej Porażki? Lindsay: Jest taki mały i słodki! Max: Nie jestem słodki! Jestem zły! Max zaczął się diabelsko śmiać Jeanette: Ale straszne... Owen: No ja akurat jestem przerażony! Jeanette zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju. Widząc obrazek ze Scarlett uśmiechnęła się Pokój Sky 125px Wojownicy po raz kolejny ukończyli tor Sky: Wasz czas jest jeszcze gorszy... Jo: No nie! Jeszcze raz... Tym razem musi się udać! Justin: Ja już nie chcę biegać... Bridgette: Ja też... Jo: Ale nie możemy się poddać! Zoey: Ale musimy iść dalej, aby nie odpaść! Jo: Wygramy to! Bridgette: Nie wygramy... Justin: Wybacz Jo, ale jesteśmy drużyną i musimy iść. Wojownicy kierowali się do wyjścia Sky: Czekajcie... Sky wzięła swoją statuetkę i dała ją Jo Jo: A to za co? Sky: Twoja determinacja zaimponowała mi. Może cała drużyna na to nie zasługuje, ale ty tak! Jo: Tak! Dzięki! Wojownicy poszli dalej Pokój Sugar 125px Modelki i Sugar siedziały na sofie Sugar: Nie rozumiem, jak mogłam nie wygrać tego idiotycznego show! Byłam jego największą gwiazdą, a odpadłam przez jakiegoś głupiego babochłopa! Dakota: Ja jestem gwiazdą tego show! Więc mamy ze sobą więcej wspólnego niż mi się wydawało! Sugar i Dakota złapały się za ręcę, a Jennifer patrzyła na nie znudzona Jennifer: Świetnie... Pokój Maxa 125px Drużyna zastanawia się, co ma zrobić Courtney: Chyba nic tu po nas... Może lepiej stąd pójść? Jeanette: Nie! Poczekajcie chwilę i mi nie przeszkadzajcie! Jeanette podchodzi do Maxa, trzymając coś za plecami Jeanette: Hej, Max. Zastanawiałam się, czy znasz pewną dziewczynę... Max: Kogo? Jeanette: Na imię ma Scarlett... Max: S-scar-l-let-t? Jeanette: Tak, znasz ją? Max: Nie? A czemu pytasz? Jeanette odwróciła od niego głowę Jeanette: Bo to tak naprawdę ja! Jeanette nałożyła sobie na twarz maskę Scarlett, reszta drużyny oglądała Max: Niee! Jeanette: Teraz się na tobie zemszczę! Hahahaha! Max: Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Jeanette: Nigdy! Traktowałeś mnie jak odrzutka, teraz ja będę ciebie tak traktować! Max: Zrobię wszystko, co chcesz, tylko daj mi spokój! Jeanette: Wszystko? Max: Tak! Wszystko! Jeanette spoważniała Jeanette: Daj statuetkę! Max: Okej... Max dał jej statuetkę, a Jeanette zdjęła maskę Jeanette: Dzięki, frajerze! Drużyna wyszła z pokoju Courtney: To było niezłe! Jeanette: Dzięki. Lindsay: Czyli ty w końcu jesteś Scarlett czy Jeanette? Jeanette: Jeanette. Ja tylko udawałam, że jestem Scarlett! Lindsay: Aaa! I tak nie rozumiem, jak to zrobiłaś... Jeanette: Widocznie on jest na tyle głupi, aby nie zauważyć, że miałam na sobie papier.... Duncan: Ciekawe, co teraz nas czeka. Duncan otworzył kolejne drzwi i razem z drużyną wszedł do środka Pokój Leonarda 125px Luzaki wchodzą i widzą Leonarda, wrzucającego coś do kotła i mieszającego wypowiadając dziwne zaklęcia Courtney: Teraz się jednak cieszę, że biorę udział w tym show, a nie w tamtym... Duncan: Tu nie ma aż tylu psycholi... Jeanette: Okej, ja nie mam zamiaru wiedzieć, jakie on da zadanie... Lindsay: Ja też nie... Courtney: Wyjdźmy stąd zanim nas zauważy... Drużyna zrobiła krok, a Owen puścił bąka Owen: Ups... To ze stresu... Jeanette: Jak zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć! Leonard obrócił się Leonard: Witajcie w najbardziej magicznym zadaniu, jakie mieliście okazję przeżyć! Lindsay: Co robimy? Duncan: Wiejemy, już! Cała piątka uciekła z pokoju Leonard: Dziwacy... Leonard złapał się za sztuczną brodę i ponownie zaczął mieszać w kotle Pokój Sugar 125px Dakota i Sugar nadal rozmawiały, a Jennifer patrzyła na nie znudzona Sugar: I wtedy stwierdziłam, że nie muszę tego wygrywać, aby stać się sławna! Dakota: Serio? Sugar: Tak! To show to tylko wieczne upokarzanie się, a i tak ostatecznie nic nie zdobywasz. Ile osób tak naprawdę dostało ten milion? Dakota: To ma sens... Sugar: Mówię ci, to strata czasu, a od nerwów zmarszczki się robią! Dakota: Masz stuprocentową rację! Branie udziału w tym show to kompletna strata czasu! Sugar: Nie musisz dziękować! Ktoś musi mieć tu oczy otwarte. Jennifer: Wiesz, Sugar, śpieszymy się, a chcemy podtrzymać drużynę Modelek, więc możesz nam dać statuetkę? Sugar: Ona jest prześliczna, ale trzymaj, Dakota! Na pamiątkę! Dakota: Na serio? Dziękuję! Nie chcesz jej zatrzymać? Sugar: Weź ją sobie. Chris zrobi kolejną i to większą! Czuję się tu jakbym była w jakimś zamku! Jennifer: Okej, Dakota! Idziemy stąd... Dakota: Trzymaj się Sugar! Pozdrów tego przystojniaka, o którym mówiłaś! Sugar: Na pewno pozdrowię! Dakota: No i dzięki za prezent! Jennifer: No chodź! Dakota: Pa! Jennifer i Dakota ostatecznie wyszły z pokoju Sugar: Urocza dziewczyna! Pokój Jasmine 125px Izzy wchodzi do pokoju Jasmine: Hej, ruda! Izzy: Hej! Jasmine patrzy na statuetkę, którą trzymała Izzy Jasmine: Masz statuetkę od Shawna? Izzy: Tego od zombie? Jasmine: Tak, hihi... Izzy: Mam! Jasmine: Co prawda miałam dać ci jakieś zadanie, ale skoro Shawn ci dał swoją statuetkę, to na pewno zrobiłaś coś oryginalnego i zasłużyłaś na nią... Więc masz i moją! Przynajmniej będę miała spokój! Izzy: Dzięki! Jasmine: I nie mów o tym Chrisowi! Izzy: Okej, będę milczała jak grób... Izzy usmiechnęła się i wyszła Następne pokoje Przewijają się momenty z zadania 125px Luzaki są w pokoju Samey. Na Owenie stoją Courtney i Lindsay, które trzymają Samey. Jeanette i Duncan stoją obok Owena i patrzą na nich znudzeni. Samey zeskakuje z piramidy i daje statuetkę Jeanette, po czym wszyscy wychodzą 125px Wojownicy są w pokoju Elli. Przed Bridgette stoi kieliszek i kiedy ta zaczyna śpiewać kieliszek pęka, a Ella w podskokach wręcza im swoją statuetkę. Zoey ucieszona ściska Bridgette, a Justin przewraca oczami 125px Luzaki są w pokoju Beardo. Owen trzymając słuchawkę przy uchu zaczyna beatboxować. Pod koniec Beardo podnosi kciuk w górę. U Chrisa 125px 125px Luzaki oraz Izzy w tym samym czasie przyszli do Chrisa Chris: Nareszcie ktoś przyszedł! Statuetki! Luzacy dali statuetki Samey, Maxa oraz Beardo, a Izzy dała statuetki Shawna, Jasmine oraz Leonarda Courtney: Byłaś u tego dziwaka? Izzy: Tego czarodzieja? Tak, a w czym tkwi problem? Jeanette: Jakie dostałaś zadanie? Izzy: Nie... ja nie miałam żadnego zadania... Duncan: To jak zdobyłaś tą statuetkę? Izzy: To było tak... Retrospekcja, Pokoj Leonarda Izzy wchodzi do pokoju, a Leonard robi to co w przypadku wejścia Luzaków. Izzy zauważa statuetkę obok Leonarda i zaczyna podchodzić do niej. Gdy zbliżyła się wystarczajaco blisko, wyciągnęła rękę, aby ją wziąć. W tym momencie Leonard odwrócił głowę na tyle, aby stracić statuetkę z pola widzenia. Izzy, wykorzystując okazję swobodnie wzięła statetkę. Powoli i cicho wyszła z pokoju. Gdy trzasnęła drzwiami, Leonard zorientował się, że statuetka zniknęła, jednak się tym nie przejął. Wlał coś do kotła. Koniec retrospekcji Izzy: To byłoby na tyle! Luzacy spojrzeli zdziweni na nią Chris: No więc, gratulacje! Obie drużyny zostają w grze! Wszyscy: Tak! Chris: I w dodatku spędzicie noc w Apartamencie! Drużyny usiadły na ławce, czekając na resztę Chris: Więc zostały już tylko dwie drużyny: Wojownicy czy Modelki? Która drużyna wyleci z gry? Jak na razie obu drużynom brakuje tylko jednej statuetki do zwycięstwa! A z uczestników zostali Dave oraz Amy... To będzie zacięta walka! Chef: A czy w tamtym sezonie nie było ich 14? Chris: Tak, ale odliczyłem świrniętą Scarlett i idiotę Tophera! Przecież już o tym mówiłem! Chef: A tak... Chris: Przejdźmy do zadania... Pokoje, ciąg dalszy zadania Pokój Amy 125px Jennifer i Dakota wchodzą do pokoju Amy: Nareszcie ktoś przyszedł! Jennifer i Dakota zdziwione spojrzały po sobie Amy: Pewnie spodziewacie się jakiegoś zadania nawiązującego do cheerlederek... Ale ja nie mam zamiaru być taka jak wszyscy, zwłaszcza ta głupia Samey! Dakota: Kurcze, zabrzmiała jak ty, gdy mówisz o Blaineley... Amy: Też masz bliźniaczkę? Jennifer: Na szczęście nie, ona mówi o idiotce, która... Dakota: Zabrała jej faceta tylko dlatego, bo on ją wcześniej rzucił dla Jenn! Amy: Wow... Jennifer: A poza tym, ona ciągle mnie drażni i jakoś cały czas jest w moim pobliżu! Amy: Wiem coś o tym! Jennifer i Amy zaczęły rozmawiać, a Dakota coraz bardziej się niecierpliwiła Pokój Dave'a 125px Wojownicy patrzą na Dave'a, który leży na sofie zrozpaczony Jo: Okej, gorzej nie mogliśmy trafić! Zoey: Czekaj, damy sobie radę... Bridgette: Ekhem... Dave: Czego? Jo: Chcemy twoją statuetkę! Dave: Bierzcie ją sobie... Jo: Okej, skoro tak chcesz... Jo wzięła statuetkę, a Zoey podeszła do Dave'a Zoey: Coś ci jest? Justin: Nie pytaj go o to... Zoey: Czemu? Justin: Bo odpowie... Bridgette przewróciła oczami Bridgette: Słuchaj, pomożemy ci! Dave: Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! Jo: Okej! Jo i Justin poszli w stronę wyjścia Zoey: Czekajcie... Jo: Chodźmy najpierw do wyjścia! Potem mu "pomożecie"! Zoey: No to wy idźcie, dogonimy was... Jo: No dobra, ale jeśli przez was wylecimy, to zapłacicie mi za to! Jo i Justin wyszli, a Zoey podeszła do Dave'a Bridgette: No to teraz opowiedz, co się stało... Dave zaczął opowiadać o wszystkim po kolei, a dziewczyny zaciekawione słuchały Pokój Amy 125px Dakota zaczęła przysypiać, podczas gdy rozmowa Jennifer i Amy dobiegała końca Amy: I wiesz co, to show pomogło mi wyjaśnić, że to nie ja jestem zła, a ona dobra! Jennifer: Tak? Amy: No bo moi rodzice zawsze twierdzili że ja to ta "zła bliźniaczka", a Samey jest tą dobrą! A teraz się okazało, że wcale tak nie jest! Jennifer: Masz stuprocentową rację! Przecież ja też jestem uważana za tą złą, ale Blaineley wcale nie jest ode mnie lepsza! Amy: Dokładnie! Jennifer: Wiesz co, nawet wygrana nie jest już dla mnie tak ważna! Blaineley okazała się większą szmatą ode mnie, co mi aktualnie wystarcza! Jestem dość bogata, więc milion nie jest mi potrzebny! Amy: Ja jestem jeszcze młoda, więc będę miała okazję aby zarobić większą kasę niż tu i za mniejsze upokorzenie! Jennifer: Dzięki! Wielkie dzięki! Amy: Nie ma sprawy! Ale za co? Jennifer: Za to, że uświadomiłaś mi, że nie potrzebuję tego show! To show potrzebuje mnie! Dakota obudziła się Dakota: Idziemy już? Jennifer: A tak? Dasz statuetkę? Amy: No dobra! Ale tylko dlatego, że przypomina mi ona bardziej Samey niż mnie! Jennifer uśmiechnęła się i wyszła razem z Dakotą Korytarz 125px Jennifer i Dakota usiadły na podłodze Dakota: No i co teraz robimy? Jennifer: Szczerze, to nie wiem... Dakota: Dopiero co tu przyjechałam i głupio mi tak od razu odchodzić... Jennifer: W sumie się z tobą zgadzam. Nie chcę zawieść Modelek... Dakota: Ale jednak... Nie chcę tu być. Jennifer: Ja też nie. Dakota: Może w następnym sezonie chciałabym być, ale te Drużyny mi się znudziły... I chcę w końcu nacieszyć się sławą! Jennifer: No ja też! Dakota i Jennifer westchnęły Jennifer: Czyli rezygnujemy? Dakota uśmiechnęła się Dakota: Nie. Przeczekamy, aż wszyscy dojdą do mety. Wtedy przegramy z honorem! Jennifer: Tak... z honorem... Dakota i Jennifer przytuliły się U Chrisa 125px Jo oraz Justin przychodzą na miejsce Chris: A gdzie reszta waszej drużyny? Jo: Zaraz przyjdą! Justin: Oby... Chris: Więc Modelki już wyleciały z gry! Justin i Jo: Uff! Chris: Ale jeśli Modelki zjawią się na mecie przed nimi, to Bridgette i Zoey pożegnają się razem z nimi! Justin i Jo spojrzeli na siebie przestraszeni Justin: Musi im się udać! Jo: Nie chcę, aby nasza drużyna też wylądowała na dnie! Pokoje, ciąg dalszy zadania Pokój Dave'a 125px Bridgette i Zoey siedziały przed Davem Zoey: No weź, Sky to nie jest jedyna dziewczyna na Ziemi! Bridgette: Dokładnie! Jest wiele dziewczyn, z którymi możesz chodzić! Dave: Tak myślicie? Zoey: No pewnie! Bridgette: Weź się w garść i znajdź sobie kogoś lepszego niż ta Sky! Dave: Okej! Tak zrobię! Zoey: Więc my musimy już uciekać! Bridgette: Tak. Nie chcę odpadać! Mam to wygrać dla Geoffa! Zoey: A ja dla Mike'a! Dave: Więc wy obie jesteście zajęte? Bridgette: Tak! Zoey: Więc ty też sobie kogoś znajdź! Dave: A tak się zastanawiam, czy może któraś z was... Zoey i Bridgette nie zwróciły na niego uwagi i wyszły Dave: ... rzuci swojego chłopaka i zacznie ze mną chodzić? Dave zorientował się, że nikogo nie ma Dave: No nie! Korytarz 125px Jennifer i Dakota rozejrzały się Jennifer: Okej, chyba nikogo więcej tu nie ma. Dakota: Więc możemy iść! Jennifer i Dakota poszły w kierunku Chrisa. Po chwili za nimi ukazały się biegnące Bridgette i Zoey U Chrisa 125px125px125px125px Chris: Ktoś idzie! Justin: Tylko kto? Wszyscy spojrzeli na korytarz. W oddali było widać dwie osoby, jednak nie wiadomo kto to był. Ostatecznie, gdy osoby podeszły trochę bliżej okazało się, że były to... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … Zoey i Bridgette. Chris: Brawo dziewczyny! Jednak Wojownicy nikogo dziś nie stracą! Justin przytulił Zoey, a Jo przybiła piątkę Bridgette Jo: Nareszcie wam się udało! Bridgette: Było ciężko z tym chłopakiem, ale ostatecznie... udało nam się! Zaraz za nimi ukazały się Modelki nie śpiesząc się Chris: Niestety, Modelki. Zajęłyście ostatnie miejsce. Dakota: Nic się nie stało! Chris: Że co? Jennifer: Nie potrzebujemy tego show! I tak jesteśmy sławne! Chris: No to chyba nie mam innego wyjścia, jak wysłać was do Limuzyny Przegranych! Jennifer i Dakota zmierzały już w tamtym kierunku Courtney: Czekaj! Jennifer: Tak? Lindsay: Chcemy was pożegnać! Courtney: No wiecie, też kiedyś byłyśmy Modelkami! Jennifer: No tak. Pamiętam... Jennifer przytuliła Lindsay, po czym Lindsay poszła do Dakoty Lindsay: Dakota! Moja blond-siostra! Dakota: Nigdy mnie tak nie nazywałaś! Lindsay: Ale teraz już będę! Za mało czasu spędziłyśmy razem! Dakota: No tak... Jennifer podeszła do Courtney Courtney: Wiesz... Jennifer: Ok. Wybaczam ci! Courtney: Nawet nic nie powiedziałam! Jennifer: Nie musiałaś. Jennifer uśmiechnęła się i wraz z Dakotą wyszły z budynku. Chris: Okej. Skoro zostały już tylko trzy drużyny, to... likwidujemy Lochy! Wszyscy ucieszyli się Chris: Producenci uznali, że jest to duża przesada... Courtney: I mają rację! Zoey: To była duża przesada! Chris: Może... Ale od teraz drużyna z pierwszym miejscem trafia do Apartamentu! Dla reszty zostaje Pokój. Z czego najgorsza drużyna kogoś żegna z programu! Jo: Więc idziemy do pokoju! Chris: Czekajcie, mamy jeszcze jedną niespodziankę! Wszyscy patrzyli na Chrisa Alejandro: Mnie! Za uczestnikami ukazał się Alejandro Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Zauważyliśmy dużą rywalizację między Luzakami i Wojownikami. Postanowiliśmy wyrównać drużyny! Bridgette: Nie... Alejandro: Tak! Izzy: Super! A ja tez kogoś dostanę? Chris: Nie? Izzy: Czemu? Znowu będę musiała wymyślić zawodników drużyny Izzy! Chris: Jesteś w drużynie Łamag. Izzy: Ale one są w drużynie Izzy! Heather: One? Czyli kto? Lindsay: Oskop i Zilla! Szczególnie Zilla jest fajna! Izzy: Na serio? Ona nie ma o tobie dobrego zdania... Lindsay: Ale jest strasznie żartobliwa! Chris: Okej! Alejandro jest od teraz Wojownikiem. Zostały 3 drużyny i 11 zawodników! Zbliżamy się do wielkiego Finału! Kto wygra? A kto będzie musiał odjechać Limuzyną Przegranych? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Koniec. Jak ci się podobał odcinek? 5 4 3 2 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki